


These Beings of Red

by L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7/pseuds/L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7
Summary: Wow poetry!(Also depression)





	

+++  
I'm surrounded by beings of red  
Arms, legs, neck, chest  
Each slit deeper than the rest

I'm the joy, the light at the center  
Wishing, hoping for things to get better  
And as time goes on I become confused  
What do I do? What do I do?

But with each slit, slice, and cut I see  
My own light fades  
Will I, eventually, succumb to the red too?

These beings of red are fading into black  
Their own knives stabbing them in the back  
And I wonder with each passing day  
What does it feel like to be alive?

Depression is like a light  
It starts off bright and starts to die  
And now I find myself saying,  
How many times does a light need to be replaced  
Before everything shortcircuts and breaks for good?

These beings of red were my friends  
My friends!  
And look at what happened to them...

They're sad  
They're gone  
They're dead  
What did I do wrong?

I've judged the covers on books  
And I've watched first hand what sadness can do  
I'm sorry for ever doubting you  
And thinking that this sadness wasn't real

For every lie you've told  
"I'm fine"  
"I'm good"  
"Don't worry about me"

I realize my mistake  
Because your sadness was real  
And I didn't help like I should've  
I didn't try hard enough to make sure that you'd be fine

I was selfish for being confused  
You were drowning in tears  
It was cruel for me to be mad  
They said I'm confused and that's okay  
But in reality I just can't accept change

You've joined these beings of red  
In the cutting, the crying, the lying  
And I've realized my faults far too late  
You're too far gone and I'm unable to save the lost  
And I fear that someday, you too, will be dead  
+++  
-Angsty Teen with Drama Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know thanks for reading.


End file.
